Healing Hands Pt 1
by alinktomyheart
Summary: When Sara woke up in the hospital, she had no memory of the incident that put her there. After a short amount of time, some pieces start coming back to her, memories that she may regret later on. Although, she quickly moves those aside when she discovers that Kim Seokjin is her doctor, and that falling for him may inevitable, but not a good idea. (BTS)
1. Healing Hands pt 1

I was not aware of the fact that I was in a hospital; that was, until I woke up to see that I was laying in a bed in a plain white room, wearing a hospital gown.

 _Why am I here?_ I wonder to myself. _How long have I been here?_ More and more thoughts enter my head, and I start to freak out about the fact that I can't remember what the cause is of me being in a hospital. _What if I've been unconscious for such a long time that my brain has forgotten-_

My thoughts stop as my attention instantly turns to the door opening across the room. A lady walks in, holding a clipboard and a cup of water.

She walks over to the side of my bed, smiling as she does so. She gives me the cup of water, and after saying a quiet 'thank you' I lean my head forward to take a drink, not realizing how thirsty I actually was until I feel the cold liquid soothe my mouth.

"Miss Sara?" She asks, peering down at her clipboard.

I swallow the water. "Yes?" I manage to croak out, my voice still uneasy.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, honey, aren't you?"

I nod my head yes, still sipping water from the cup.

She puts her clipboard down onto the table, and pulls a chair up closer to the bed. "Okay, that's to be expected. You have a slight concussion, so not being able to remember some recent things that have happened is part of the symptoms. But, don't worry too much, you should be able to remember once something jogs your memory."

I take a few seconds to let the information process in my mind. _I_ actually have a concussion, and now I'm wondering how I managed to get it. Hoping that it's not anything terrible, I let my curiosity get the best of me and I ask her, "do _you_ know why I'm here?"

"I do," she begins, "you were in a car accident, not a serious one, but you did hit your head pretty hard which is why you have a slight concussion." I think about her words, and some bits and pieces start coming back to me.

"Uh, yeah I remember some things now," I state as I place the empty cup to the side.

She grabs her clipboard and her pen, ready to start writing down notes that may be important. "What do you remember?"

"I was driving to another city to visit someone that I hadn't seen in a while, but I don't really remember any details that led up to the car accident." I fidget in my spot a bit to try get a bit more comfortable.

She nods her head, jotting down some quick notes before she returns her attention to me. "That's okay, you were knocked unconscious so I don't expect you to remember the actual accident itself. Don't worry, the fact that you already remember some things shows that you will be perfectly fine, in some time."

She stands up, pushing the chair she was sitting in back towards the wall, and also picks up what I recognize as my backpack out from behind the table. "Everything you had in the car was saved, so you don't have to worry about anything being lost. We brought your backpack and cellphone to your room so that you have access to it."

She hands me my cellphone, and I examine it, noticing no dents or scratches so I thank her.

"It's no problem. You might want to call the friend you were going to see so that they don't worry about you," She says, placing my backpack next to my bed.

"Oh, it's okay, they actually weren't expecting me." My voice drops in volume as I reply, hoping that she won't continue to question the situation.

"Alright then," she says, picking up her clipboard and pen, "if you need anything, press the green button beside your bed, I'm here on night shift tonight and tomorrow. I'm going to come back with some food for you to eat."

"Um, may I ask how long I've been out?" I question.

"Not very long," she responds, "a few hours."

I nod my head. "Okay." _So this isn't a serious injury, thank God._

She smiles. "Once you are finished eating, I'll have a doctor come in to give you a check up, alright dear?"

I nod my head, and watch her walk out of the room, closing the door.

I lift my head slightly and turn on my phone. _9:53 PM._ I remember leaving home at around noon, but I don't remember how long I was on the road for before getting into the accident. I turn the phone off, laying it on the table beside me. I place my head back onto the pillow, sighing.

 _Maybe it's for the best that I didn't get to see him._

…..

My dinner was decent, but I didn't really expect much since hospital food isn't usually good anyways. The nurse that first visited me also gave me some pain killers for my headache, along with some hot chocolate; that, I have to admit, made my night a lot better. I turn my phone on to check the time again: _10:43 PM._ It's been almost an hour. As soon as I try to turn off my phone though, I get a message from my best friend, Rebecca. She's studying in another country, and I haven't really been able to see her much in the last couple of years. I'm always really happy when we communicate through text or skype.

 _10:44 PM_

 _Rebecca: Hey! Are we still skyping tonight like we agreed on last week?_

Ah shit, I completely forgot we were supposed to skype. I think about what I'm supposed to say, and I settle on just telling her the entire truth. _She is my best friend after all._ Or… should I really? I decide to just reply with a simple text before getting into any details.

 _10:46 PM_

 _Sara: Uhh… I don't think I'll be able to…_

 _Rebecca: Oh are you busy? I thought you had tonight off?_

Okay, I have to tell her what's going on, I can't avoid the subject. _Someone_ has to know, and I'm pretty sure my best friend is someone that's worthy of knowing.

 _10:48 PM_

 _Sara: I'm… kinda in the hospital right now._

 _Rebecca: WHAT, ARE YOU OKAY? Please tell me you're just visiting someone._

 _Sara: No, I'm in the hospital, as in I'm actually injured._

I see her begin typing, and knowing how unpredictable her response may be, I'm left staring at the screen waiting, hopeful that it won't be a complete freak out on her part.

 _10:50 PM_

 _Rebecca: Okay, well, you're conscious, that means it's not bad, right? Please tell me I'm right?_

I sigh from relief as I see that I completely avoided a freaked out Rebecca.

 _10:51 PM_

 _Sara: Yes, it's not serious. I have a small concussion from being in a car accident outside of town, so don't worry, please?_

 _Rebecca: Okay… But wait, why were you driving out of town? No, don't tell me you were driving to go see him like you were considering before?!_

I slightly panic as I try to think of the right response. She's technically right, but if I tell her that she's right I won't hear the end of how _I shouldn't be going to see him, at all,_ and how _it's not healthy for me,_ either.

As soon as I'm about to reply, the door opens and in walks in who I think is the doctor, or I _hope_ is the doctor. He doesn't seem to be old, and I think he looks rather young actually. He turns after closing the door and I begin to examine his features as I finally see his face. He has dark brown hair that sweeps down slightly onto his forehead, his expression is neutral, but it still manages to amplify the beauty in his symmetrical features and honey-like skin.

"Hello," he says, voice deep and velvety, walking over.

"Hello," I manage to reply. I look back down to the screen of my phone as I type a quick reply to my friend.

 _10:53 PM_

 _Sara: I gotta go, the doctor just got here, I'll talk to you later!_

I place my phone on the table next to my bed, and return my attention to the doctor. He stands next to my bed, circular glasses framing his eyes as he gazes down at his clipboard, held firmly by his left hand.

"My name is Dr. Kim Seokjin, I will be your doctor for the time that you are recovering here in the hospital." He looks up smiling gently, and all I can think of is how pretty the smile makes him look. "So, Sara, you were in a car accident and from that, got a slight concussion, yes?"

I nod my head yes, not trusting my voice just yet.

"But, you're remembering events that led up to the accident, correct?" He quirks up an eyebrow.

"I am," I reply.

His smile doesn't fade as he continues to speak. "That's good, it means the concussion hasn't done serious damage." He places the clipboard onto the table and takes out a small flashlight. "Can you sit up for me?"

I lift myself off of the bed, sitting upright and turning so that my body is facing towards him. He places his left hand gently under my chin, lifting my head upwards a bit before shining the flashlight into both of my eyes. I can't help but stare up into his big brown eyes as he does so, finding small golden specks towards his pupils and darker streaks in the outer part of his irises. My thoughts then travel to his hand that's resting underneath my chin, fingers tenderly holding me.

His fingers feel really soft, and I hope that he'll continue holding me. But I am soon jolted out of my little day dream once he turns the flashlight off and moves to the table to scribble some notes, my head dropping from him removing his hand.

"Okay, that's good," he mumbles to himself. "Now I want you to take deep breaths." He unwinds his stethoscope from around his neck, placing the top in his ears.

He places the stethoscope over my right lung first, and I try to take steady breaths. He moves the stethoscope over to the left, closer to my heart, and I can only hope that my heart hasn't sped up during the time he's been here. _Just keep breathing,_ I tell myself over and over again.

"Okay, good," he says, removing the stethoscope from my chest and from his head, smiling at me afterwards. "You can lay back down now, if you want."

"Okay." I move my pillow so it's angled against the wall, making it easier for me to sit up a bit. He jots down some more notes and then places the pen on the clipboard, taking off his glasses afterwards as well, placing them in his lab coat pocket.

"Have you had any pain?" He asks.

I shake my head no. "Not really, just a bit of a headache but that passed after I took some pain killers."

"Hmm, you shouldn't worry about some head pain, but do let us know if you do have any other pain, alright?" He tilts his head to the side, smile still present on his lips.

"Of course," I answer.

"Any sickness? Nausea, lack of appetite?" He continues questioning.

I shake my head no.

"Okay, well, that's good. I'll let you get some rest." He begins picking up his things from the table. "I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you, and also to see if we'll need to do any extra tests."

I smile in response.

He walks towards the door. "Have a good night, Sara."

I thank him, and with a nod of his head he walks out of the room, door closing behind him.

I direct my eyes to the ceiling, letting out a long sigh.

 _Why am I feeling like this towards a doctor I will probably never see again after the next few days?_

I reach my hand to the side and grab my phone. _11:09 PM._ I'm shocked that more time hasn't passed. I see no new messages from Rebecca, so I decide to leave my phone for now and message her in the morning; I'll need _a lot_ of time to explain everything anyways.

After placing my phone back onto the table, and turning off the light in the room, I turn onto my side and close my eyes, quickly drifting off into a calming deep sleep.


	2. Healing Hands pt 2

**Three weeks earlier**

"Come on, baby, don't be like this," he says, a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

I continue to pack the few things I kept at his apartment, my bag almost full at this point.

I zip up the bag, standing to face him, the smirk still plastered on his face. "I told you, I'm not going to come back, I'm moving because this is what _I_ want for myself."

"You need to stop being so selfish, think about me, hon, think about what I'm feeling."

I scoff at his reply before putting on my coat, throwing the strap of the bag over my shoulder afterwards. "And have you ever once thought about what I was thinking? Ever once been concerned whether I'm happy?"

He chuckles, almost as if it's to mock my feelings. "You are happy, right here, with me."

"Bullshit!" I yell at him.

He stands and with large steps walks up to me, grabbing onto my wrist harshly. "I want you to remember this moment, what you're saying to me, because I can tell you right now you'll regret everything if you step out that door."

I break free from his grasp and open the door, exiting the apartment. I start walking down the hall, but before I can make it to the stairs, I hear him say one more thing.

"I'll make sure you regret doing this."

…..

 **Present Time**

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling for a while after waking up, not really thinking about anything, just staring. I turn my head to the side and remember my phone on the side table. I reach for it and check the time. 8:48 AM. Not bad, I think to myself. I managed to get over 8 hours of sleep, which I was rarely getting the last few days.

I open up my messages and type a message to Rebecca.

 _8:50 AM  
Sara: Hey, are you awake?_

I place the phone down onto my lap and wait for Rebecca to reply. If I remember correctly, she should be awake because she has class soon. I soon feel my phone vibrate, and I pick it up, seeing a reply from her.

 _8:53 AM  
Rebecca: Yeah, I just got out of the shower, I have class at 10AM. How are you feeling?_

 _Sara: Pretty good, I had a nice long sleep._

I feel slightly better about the fact that she didn't start bombarding me with questions right away. But then I remind myself again that she is my best friend, and my happiness is always her first priority, the same as her happiness is my first priority as well, in this friendship.

 _8:55 AM  
Rebecca: Okay that's good. Now how about you tell me about everything that happened yesterday, clearly you avoided the situation last night._

I sigh, knowing that I should have expected this to be next in her interest of my situation, but I'm still hesitant when it comes to actually explaining everything. I decide to take a small step, easing myself into what I hope will give her some satisfaction.

 _8:57 AM  
Sara: Okay… Well, you were right, I was driving out of town to go see him, but not for the reasons you think. I don't know when exactly, but sometime during the drive I got into a car accident and got a slight concussion, but the doctor says it's not anything serious and that I should be out of here in a couple of days._

I reread my response, hoping that she'll be just as pleased with it as I am.

 _9:00 AM  
Rebecca: Okay, that's good that you're doing okay, but I still want to know the reason, Sara, stop avoiding it. Even if it's not the reason I thought of._

 _Sara: I just need some time to think, but I promise, I will tell you everything once I have my thoughts together, okay?_

I stare at the screen as I see her start typing, hopeful that she'll give me some time to think this through before I decide to spill everything to her.

 _9:03 AM  
Rebecca: Okay, but I'm holding you to that. Anyways, I'm going to go, I'll talk to you later._

I sigh, relieved that I have some time to think through how I'm going to explain all of this. I do agree with her in that it's a mess, and it's a mess I've brought upon myself too.

My thoughts are stopped when I feel my stomach grumble, and I press the green button on the side of my bed to alert the nurse.

I can think about this after breakfast, right?

…..

After breakfast, the nurse decided that I should go and get one of the tests done, that will test my memory and brain function. I have to admit that I was a little upset once I walked into the room and saw that Seokjin wasn't there, but another nurse to help me take the test.

On the bright side, the nurses said I did fine and that they would pass on the news to the doctor, and that he would come and visit to tell me what he thinks I should do from this point.

I decide to actually leave my room for dinner, to go see what's inside these hospital walls. I see many different types of people. A girl with a purple cast on her leg sits by a fountain in the main lobby reading a book; a man sits by the small aquarium gazing at the many fish swimming inside. After a little while I go back to my room and call the nurse for dinner.

After dinner I decide to finally text Rebecca again, finally knowing what to say and how to say it this time.

 _7:46 PM  
Sara: How were your classes today?_

Rebecca is studying Business, dreaming about one day being able to reach the position of a CEO, of a company she is passionate about. She works really hard to get the grades she needs, so I always make sure to ask how everything is going for her.

 _7:48 PM  
Rebecca: They were okay, how was your second day in the hospital?_

 _Sara: It was okay, I had more tests done, still waiting for the results for them though._

I am anticipating the question I've been dreading the entire day.

 _7:50 PM  
Rebecca: I'm sure everything will be okay. Anyways, you know what I asked this morning, and you promised me you would tell me this evening._

Here we go, hopefully everything I planned out goes as smoothly as I imagined it to.

 _7:55 PM  
Sara: Okay… I was driving to go visit him to finish something that needed to be finished a long time ago, and it was the only choice I had. I know he threatened me that I would regret leaving him, but trust me that's not why I was going back. It's something I need to settle with him, and I'm not ready to get you involved just yet. But if I need help, I will let you know._

 _This is good, she won't freak out_ , I think to myself. But, I can't help get a bit nervous, as I await her response.

 _7:58 PM  
Rebecca: Okay… I was worried in the beginning that you were scared of leaving him, and you shouldn't be, he has no power._

If only she knew.

 _7:59 PM  
Sara: Don't worry about it for now, I know how to handle this, you have to trust me._

 _Rebecca: I do, I do, but I'm your best friend so I worry for you._

Her response makes me smile, my mood instantly lifted.

 _8:01 PM  
Sara: And I love you for that, I would probably be just as worried to be honest._

 _Rebecca: I would count on it!_

I think about how I should continue this conversation, when it hits me that she doesn't know about Seokjin, my incredibly good looking doctor.

 _8:03 PM  
Sara: I thought I should tell you… The doctor looking after me is insanely cute and pretty young._

 _Rebecca: Really? You're lucky, girl! You should tell him everything hurts and that he needs to give you a close inspection._

 _Rebecca: Tell him you need a popsicle to suck on._

I can't help but laugh, typing a response right away to stop her from saying anything else.

 _8:04 PM  
Sara: Oh my gosh, you're so forward._

 _Rebecca: Psh, you love me for it._

My smile doesn't fade as happiness invades my system. I missed having conversations like these, I think.

 _Sara: I do._

There is a knock on the door, so I quickly shout out for whoever it is to come in. The doctor comes in and says a quiet hello. I look down at my screen and decide not to say anything else for now that might cause her to write more inappropriate stuff. _Not like what she's thinking is wrong, though._

He walks over to my bedside. _"_ Hello, Sara."

I reply with a quiet _hello_ and then sit upwards from my laying position on my bed.

"So the nurses told you that the tests went well, correct?" He questions.

"Yes," I reply simply.

He hums, the corners of his lips turning upwards into a small smile. He flips some pages on his clipboard before turning his attention towards me again.

"So, because it seems like every thing is going okay, you won't have to stay here for much longer." He sits down on the side of my bed, placing the clipboard on his lap. "Although, I would not recommend you be alone, just yet."

I fidget in my seat. "You mean, I have to stay with someone?"

"Only for a little while." He smiles. "Do you have family, or a friend that you could ask?"

I shake my head _no. "_ I live alone."

"Alright, but do you have any family or friends nearby?"

I moved here all by myself, left behind my family so that I could pursue the career I wanted. I don't have anyone to go to for any help, actually.

"No, I don't, I only moved here really recently."

He looks down at his clipboard and lets out a sigh. "No friend you've made recently?" I shake my head no. He looks perplexed. "No boyfriend?"

I slightly tense up at that. "No, no boyfriend," I respond quickly.

He seems to not notice my tense expression. "You're twenty-two, correct?" He asks.

I nod. "Yes."

He fully turns towards me now, no longer paying any attention to his notes. "I'm assuming you just graduated from university?"

I hum in agreement. "History major."

He grins. "History is very interesting."

I smile back, nodding my head. "It was one of the only things I actually wanted to study. I love it."

His smile and gaze don't falter as he continues looking at me; I'm having a hard time deciphering what kind of feeling he's experiencing.

After a couple of seconds, he quickly glances down to his clipboard, clearing his throat. "Well, Sara, I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out for you. I'll come back tomorrow and we will see what we can do."

I relax, letting out a sigh. "Okay, thank you, Doctor."

He chuckles quietly and places a hand on my knee. "You can call me Jin, if you'd like, I never like being called _doctor_."

The heat from his hand is comforting; his presence itself is very comforting. "Okay, thank you, Jin."

He gives my knee a squeeze before standing from his position. "I will leave you now to enjoy your evening."

 _I'd have a more interesting evening if you stayed,_ I think.

"Please don't be afraid to contact me, though. But, if you do not, I will be back tomorrow." With a nod, he leaves the room, and I am left by myself again.

 _Jin,_ I think. _Why am I wanting to get closer to you?_


End file.
